kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Haira
Haira is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and one of the six Cloning Blues Brothers. He is a demon with black and indigo hair, indigo eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and a fang showing from his left mouth corner. As both he and the other Cloning Blues Brothers have been created by Karuma from the remains of Zenki's old body after the latter's death at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise, Haira's appearance bears great similarities to the original Kishin Zenki. Haira is a character, that is exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. He starts out as one of Karuma's servants, but changes his mind after being defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, which causes Haira to accept Chiaki as his new master and join the heroes on their quest to defeat his former master, Karuma. Ingame While Haira can only use Om, this also makes him especially dangerous as he starts out with maxed out attack points and thus will constantly try to oneshot his foe. He shares these traits with his brother Mekira, but unlike Mekira, Haira takes more time to attack, giving the player more time to counter him with the seal card. Just keep in mind that while the seal card stops Haira from using Om on this turn, this also means that he will keep his attack points. Also the Om element makes Haira very resistant to any kind of damage, so it is advised to either use the seal card, followed by a three card elemental move or begin the fight with a character with maxed out attack points and their own Om card at hand. Thus the perfect setup would have the player start the battle with a character who has Om and maxed out attack points and using the seal card followed by Om, which would be guranteed to take out Haira. But beware, as this not only requires near perfect timing, but also proves extremely dangerous. Haira can and will start the battle by immediately drawing the Om card and using it, so the player has very little time to counter him. So the player's preferred method of dealing with him would actually be to take down Haira by using a move to take him down on the board game map and avoiding him at all costs. Gallery Haira tenchi meidou.png|Haira's Battle Mode enemy sprite Haira board game mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.gif|Haira's Board Game Mode idle animation Trivia * Ingame, Haira is referred to via the Katakana writing of his name, which is ハイラ (Haira) * Haira should not be mistaken for his brother Gaira * Oddly Haira sports an entirely different color palette when he appears in the game's overworld map, with the only indicator, that it's truely him being the name tag, that can be seen when the player uses the "Monster information" (使役獣 - Shiekijū) on him. ** This is similar to Goki or Guren, who sport different hair colors than their in-battle and mugshot counterparts when they appear on the overworld. Category:Cloning Blues Brothers Category:On Hold